


New Frontiers

by Kelly_the_Ferret



Series: Leviathan Depths [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Genderswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_the_Ferret/pseuds/Kelly_the_Ferret
Summary: Where our pair push the boundaries of exploration.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leviathan Depths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538272
Kudos: 23





	New Frontiers

The flat above AZ Fell and Co. Bookstore had always been quiet. Its sole occupant had, for years, lived the life of a confirmed bachelor. His neighbors observed that he seemed to keep his lights on all night every night while he slept. They, of course, were unaware that angels did not need sleep.

After the flat gained its second resident, the lights would go off at night like clockwork. However, about 4 months after the goth bloke's arrival, odd bumps and suspicious yelps could be heard if one listened very closely. It was just after the ruckus died down one night, when Aziraphale and Crowley lay panting next to one another on the floor, both apparently having had an allergic reaction to clothing, that an amazing discovery was made.

"Wine?" Crowley suggested.

Aziraphale collected a bottle and two glasses, and joined his demon on the couch. There they became a comfortable tangle of legs and wings, the angel's shoulders propped up on one arm rest, the demon's on the other. Before long, they were each several glasses in and discussing one of their new favorite topics: their nightly activities.

Aziraphale sighed and postulated, "But surely there's something we haven't tried."

Crowley watched the wine roll around the inside of his glass and pondered. "Rrrooftop?" he suggested.

The angel quickly countered with "That was lllovely! I never intend to miracle next door's mem'ries like that again, hhhowever."

"Their fffault for having a window there. Mmmmmtoys?"

"More? I could shwear we tried out at least fifty in the lasst month." The angel continued to drink and think.

Crowley could not have cared less about seeking out new frontiers. He had his angel and what they shared was.... Good.

"Well, what about... Erm, dear..." the angel trailed off.

"Whhhat?" the demon remembered to prod after a moment.

"Do you... s'pose you would shtill want me if I were in a... woman's body?" the angel hesitantly ventured.

"Wot, like that time you shlowed up to the 'pocalypse?" Crowley absent-mindedly replied.

Aziraphale blushed and clarified "No, I mean... If I were me, but... Differennnt."

Crowley lifted his head slightly and arched a brow at Aziraphale. "Angel, I would hhhave you in any form."

Crowley's feet shifted slightly as they suddenly found more room around the angel's waist, while wider hips lifted his calves. His eyes, uncovered for once, wavered between shock and fascination as he took in the sight opposite him on the couch.

Aziraphale was still.... Aziraphale.... Same eyes. Same nose but with a slightly more petite look. Same mouth but with slightly softer lips. Same hair, but the familiar platinum halo grew several inches before the demon's eyes, becoming a fetching wavy bob. Still the same rose-dusted alabaster skin tone. The angel's cheeks took on a slightly more rounded look, but the face remained completely Aziraphale. Crowley's gaze wandered downwards. His angel's body was still deliciously soft from a 6,000 year-long love affair with sweets; the softness had just shifted somewhat.

Aziraphale's mouth moved into a mischievous smile under uncertain eyes. "Like what you see?" asked a voice that had a familiar timbre in a slightly higher tone. 

Crowley could barely form thoughts and uttered "Angel, whaa..."

Aziraphale's fingers worked into a knot. "Do you... not like women?"

"Of course not! I mean! I don't like men either! Gaaahh!" Crowley spluttered. He tried again with "I'm... not attracted to people, I'm attracted to you!"

Pink spread across the angel's face as it began to radiate shy joy. "Oh..."

Crowley sat up and reached for Aziraphale's hands, pulling the angel upright. He waved away their drunkenness and said "I'll do whatever makes you happy. How do you want me to treat you?"

"Well, I should hope you would know how to treat a lady!" Aziraphale coyly said, standing up and turning to get more wine.

The demon was treated to a view of his favorite derriere in plumper form, and he suddenly had an overwhelming need to explore all of his angel's new soft places with kisses. He practically bounced off of the couch and onto his feet to stride towards the curvaceous figure.

The angel looked over her shoulder with a grin that was almost devilish. "Not so fast, we need a rubber!" she said as she dashed away into the bedroom.

The demon followed on her heels, slamming the door behind him. From inside the room, the angel's new voice cried out with pleasure. Crowley's muffled voice could be heard in an incredulous tone exclaiming, "Already?" A brief pause passed. "Again??" And after another short pause "ANOTHER ONE!? Bloody Hell!" A rapid banging echoed through the apartment which ended with Crowley shouting "Fuck, me too!"

The angel and the demon lay entwined, panting. Aziraphale drawled "Dear, you have got to try this," but Crowley only issued a loud snore in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms & suggestions always welcome


End file.
